


Niska likes Astrid

by Partoetorno



Series: Humans [1]
Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/F, Niska/Astrid Schaeffer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partoetorno/pseuds/Partoetorno
Summary: Why does Niska fall for Astrid? I think that even after the end of season 3 the reasons will stay. Ans they will be together again.





	Niska likes Astrid

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my Beta Roxanne! Your help is precious.

Niska likes Astrid.

She likes her for several reasons.

 

Astrid is a Human like no one she has ever met before.

 

She is so full of life that Niska sometimes thinks her tiny body cannot contain it all.

She likes to be among people and enjoyshaving fun. She loves the sun and eating good food and spend time walking around the city hoping to discover something new. She wants to live life everyday like it was the last.  
All of this is something that Niska is attracted to. She longs to fill herself with these different experiences.

 

Astrid is also a good listener.  


Maybe Niska's questions are to complex and she might need a philosopher, priest or a scientist to converse with, but Niska likes to debate different topics with Astrid. She thinks that Astrid has a special way of dealing with things more practically by making it possible for her to cope somehow.

 

More than anything Niska loves Astrid's smile and her sense of humour. 

She enables her to smile a bit also in difficult situations.

 

 

More than everything, about Astrid she loves the fact that she never tries to change her or control her or possess her. 

From the very beginning Niska noticed Astrid was able to create deep feelings within her, her pain, her fears. And she respected Niska's silence and encouraged her to talk. 

 

 

Astrid believed in them, way before Niska did. 

This is because Astrid listened to Niska as she expressed her emotions without fear or anxiety.

 

 

Niska knows that Astrid is one of the best human beings on Earth. 

She has a sense of justice, without the need for violence or revenge. She knows what is right and she does it even if this could hurt her.

 

Niska loves Astrid. 

All of her. 

Her dark but so deep eyes, her luscious lips, the way she walks, laughs and even eats. She likes when she touches her and when she simply focuses only on her among the crowd.

She is brave and strong.

She is her everything.

She never expected to have this ever.

 

And when she is with her, she doesn't want anything or anyone else. Not now, not ever.

 

 


End file.
